File sharing is the use of distributing and/or providing access to files stored on a computer or other device. File sharing can be performed by client computers accessing files on a central server, establishing peer-to-peer file sharing between computers with a third party service, placing the files to be shared on removable media and moving this media between computers, etc. One particular use of file sharing is to share files on an ad hoc basis, which is sharing files for a particular purpose or task. For example, it can be useful to setup temporary file sharing between participants in a meeting.
However, as useful as file sharing is between two computers, it can be difficult for an average user to adequately set up ad hoc file sharing on their computer. For example, ad hoc file sharing may require the participating computers to be on the same Wi-Fi network, a person may need to enable file sharing, setup file permission, etc. The more steps that are required to setup ad hoc file sharing, the less likely a computer user will take advantage of this type of file sharing.